Strange Encounters and Misfortunate Events
by PyroMatic
Summary: Two girls with a particular set of skills move into Amity Park with their equally strange uncle. It isn't long before things start going bumping in the night. (Slow build, bear with me here.)
1. Chapter 1

_Painted Graveyard_

The scene was rather ghastly with its odd green and red substances staining the ground. The cool night wind brought the smell of human blood to the area, making the young girl sitting against the old oaken tree gag. Her hands shook with the effort to wipe away the earthen mixture of red and green from her light blue hoodie. Tears streamed down her pale face as she only managed to get more substance in between her nails and her fingers.

She didn't mean to do it.

The girl drew her knees up to her chest as the wind whipping mocked the sound of the dead, making her flinch at every whistle and crack. In front of her, a puddle of the substances gathered around a circle of charred grass that contrasted with the deep green of the ground. She blinked a couple of times, hoping it was just a bad dream. Hoping that she would see him poke out from the tree lines with a grin on his face. Looking alive.

She opened her eyes again, green still filled her vision all while the charred circle remained present in front of her.

It had happened so fast, her body responding before her mind could follow what was happening. The coldness had seeped into her bones when she saw what she now knew was ectoplasm. She didn't comprehend. Her body and mind were two and two. With her mind checking out as she reached out to deliver a deadly stroke of death.

Why? Why did it have to be him?

Her heart clenched as she recalled the glowing eyes and the widening grin, the sickly color radiating off him in loops. The girl wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her face into the fabric of her stained jeans. Sobs wracked her small body filling the emptiness of the air as the light footsteps of grace reached her ears.

"Hello, dear girl."

The voice of a male made the girl whip up from her knees to feel a rush of cold air hit her. In front of her was a tall, graceful man in his mid-thirties with his dark hair slicked back, deep blue eyes meeting pale gray. Fear clenched at her mind, making her back away from the sharply dressed man who seemed to appear from thin air. She opened and closed her mouth as the man stared at the girl kindly, not paying attention to the surrounding mess.

"W-who are you?", She asked, dread sinking into her bones, making her shoulder shake with the effort of holding in her fear.

The man regarded her with the tip of his head as he finally looked around at their surroundings. Turning back to the frightened girl, the man crouched down to her level, gloved hands resting on his knees. His blue eyes sparkled in the little light that the moon provided through the night as the girl stared back at the strange man.

"Do you do this, my dear?", He asked, ignoring her fear as he motioned to the remains of what she thought was a human being. She knew better now in the worst way possible.

The girl clenched her hands into fists to hide the tremors running through them as she nodded her head slightly, tears pricking at her eyes. The man in question only nodded in return almost lost in his thoughts as he smiled slightly at the girl.

"Impressive, if I must say," The man said, still smiling at the confused girl, "At such a young age."

The girl felt confusion rock her core. What did this man want? Why was he saying these things to her? Was he going to arrest her?

The man, who seemed to read her thoughts, let out a soft laugh, taking the girl by surprise as he stood to his feet. Slipping a hand into his pocket, he said,

"I'm not here for your head, dear girl. Quite the opposite."

The girl felt fear ebb away from her body, for some odd reason, trusting what the man was telling her. Slowly, the girl got to her feet, feeling the cold bite at her face as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her sweater.

"Then what do you want?", She asked, her voice slightly wavering under the gaze of the strange man and his mysterious smile.

"To help, my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

_We Went_

This blows.

That was the only thought that crossed the girl's mind as her amber eyes stared at the correctional officer who was becoming more uncomfortable as the time ticked by. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he keyed in her information, mouth pressed into a thin line. She leaned back on the makeshift cot in the jail cell, crossing her jean clad leg over one another with a sigh. The girl did not think this would happen, inwardly cursing her over confident outlook on the outcome.

Now she was stuck in this dirty cell, waiting for the officer finish with the ancient beast of a computer so he can give the good old speech about doing the right thing. She rolled her eyes as the man grunted, looking over as he pressed enter with a little more force than necessary. Sighing, the girl sat up to uncross her legs as the officer studied her in annoyance. From what he was picking up from his thoughts, he was supposed to be home with the wife watching the game. Not dealing with the aspiring criminal.

"Got anyone to call?", He asked, making the girl shrug her shoulders. She found this awkward as if he was trying to make conversation with a stranger of sorts.

She studied the officer with amber eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, bottom lip sticking out in the form of a pout. Did she have anyone to call? What a silly question, she thought.

"No.", she said, looking down at her boot clad feet in disdain as the officer sighed through his nose.

"Well, kid, it looks like it will be a long night for you." The girl had thought the man had sounded a tad bit smug for her tastes but she knew better than to come up with a witty response and be deeper in trouble.

The girl leaned back against the cement wall, arms still crossed as the officer hitched his belt up a notch before making his way to the flight of stairs leading up the department's lobby. She only rolled her eyes as the hefty officer let out a blech-worthy of a ribbon. Looking around her cell, the girl stood up when she was sure no one was coming down to replace the officer. Walking over the metal bars that stood between her and freedom, her eyes landed on the set of keys left behind by the officer. Pursing her lips, the young girl reached out a freckled arm towards the keys through the bars.

Her eyebrows drew together as she did her best to focus her attention on her current aim. She had only done this once, and that ended with the book only being lifted a couple inches off the table. But that was months ago, giving her plenty of time to practice the art. Biting her lip, the girl raised her hand towards the ceiling, feeling the familiar heat in her hand as a red glow emitted from her palm, extending to the set of keys sitting on the desk ten feet away.

Clenching her jaw, she flicked her fingers back towards herself as the set of keys gave a soft jingle in response to her her motion. Her other hand came to wrap around the metal bar in front of her, nails digging into the palms of her hands.

"Come on, come on.", She muttered as the keys lifted off the wooden table with a red glow surrounding the area around them. Curling her fingers back towards her, the keys gave a shudder before shooting towards the girl who let out a yelp of surprise when the sound the metal meeting metal filled the room. Shaking her hand, the glow faded to nothing as she breathed in and out of her nose. She still felt the heat seeping into her skin as her eyes glued to the spot where the keys landed. The girl had not expected that to happen so fast, recalling the last time she had attempted it. She waited to see if anyone had heard the noise, her body frozen in place as the clock on the wall above the desk ticked away.

Deeming that no one heard anything from where she was, the girl leaned down to reach the jail cell keys that were inches away from her. Her face split into a grin when her hand wrapped around the cool brass that was now her ticket out of here. Standing to her feet, the amer eyed girl slid the key into the keyhole, twisting her wrist to hear the sweet sound of the lock releasing and the door swinging open. Stepping out of the cell, the girl twirled the keys around her fingers as she glanced up at the stairs before her eyes landed on the emergency exit door to her left.

"Hell yeah.", she said, tossing the keys to the side without looking where they landed as she walked to the exit only to stop when she did not hear the sound of the keys dropping on the floor. Coming to a complete halt, she slowly turned around when she felt another presence in the small room.

A tall man stood in front her, the set of keys in his long fingered hands as he wore a curious look on his young face, deep blue eyes studying her.

"Wha-?" He saw me do that. He saw me, she thought as panic set into her bones. How did he get in the holding room? She would have heard his footsteps against the wood of the stairs if he had came from the lobby.

"Very impressive. That must have taken a massive amount of concentration.", He said, voice smooth like velvet. She narrowed her eyes at the sharply dressed man as he glided over to the desk to set the keys back where they were before.

"Who are you?", she asked, keeping a good distance between herself and the man before her, not trusting him in the slightest bit.

"You may call me Magnus, my dear.", The man smiled kindly at her, "and you look as if you are in need of assistance.", he said, clasping his hands behind his back in a manner that spoke of high class and an understanding of etiquette.

Assistance?, she thought. She was doing just fine before this strange man appeared from nowhere with his finely pressed suit. The entire situation did not sit well with the amber eyed girl who's mind was reeling for any form of an explanation. Her mouth pressed into a thin line, feet planting into the floor as she regarded him.

"I don't need help.", she said.

"No? Where will you go? I offer you something of more value," he said, "perhaps to give you understanding of your abilities?"

The girl shook her head as dread filled her mind as the man waited for her response as if a teacher waiting for a student to answer a question. How would he know anything about what i can do?, she thought, distrustful of the strange gentleman. She had let her thoughts run too deep as she looked up to find the man gone from where he was standing in front of her. Whipping around, she was shocked to find the man was suddenly standing by the backdoor, hands still clasped together with an amused glint in his eyes

"How did you?", she asked, looking back and forth from the two different spots before looking back at the man who only smiled. The girl suspected there was more to this posh man than meets the eye as he opened the exit door smoothly.

"You and I are not so different, my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

_Unmarked Beginning_

The night was cool, perfect for the wandering shade who glided through the rooftops of the small town of Rosewood. It was hardly a town, barely making itself self-known compared to Amity Parks or even Gravity's Fall where the shade had manifested itself. The host was a boy just shy of ten. He had enjoyed devouring the child's wrecked soul when the time came for the price to be paid.

Humans were such weak beings, so easily seduced by their own desires.

The shade allowed himself to drift through and in between the tree littering the area around Rosewood as he took in his surroundings. His core shook with the prospect of finding another host to feed off of. He would wait for the perfect one to fall into his grasp.

So lost in his thoughts he was, he did not feel the presence of two young humans trailing close behind the shade. The entity did not feel the sense of danger until he felt the familiar pull of pure energy close behind him. Fear gripped his core as he turned to see a human standing behind him. Looking down, the shade almost laughed that the girl wearing a long-sleeved sweatshirt if he did not feel the sudden wave of chill coming towards her. He realizes too late what this tiny human was as she looked up at the flickering shade with pale silver eyes through brown hair.

A lurker!

The shade let out a hiss through his broken jaw as he backpedaled as fast as his flickering form would allow it. A lurker, a freaking lurker! He had heard rumors about them when he was lost in the dark zone. Stories of humans who could wipe a ghost type out of existence with a simple touch. If she came too close, he would not be going back to the dark zone, he would cease to exist. Turning around he dashed through the trees, coming to a stop when another human rounded the corner, fair hair pulled back to show amber eyes looking directly at him.

Shit!

The shade let out a hiss of anger as the girl raised her hand, watching as a red glow formed around her hand. He felt his form waver as he was shoved back by an unseen force he could only assume was the fair headed human. Shooting forward he was once again met with an unseen shield as the surrounding air become increasingly colder, making his core shake with unbridled fear.

A chilled hand reached through him and the shade felt as if his entire core was on fire. A scream ripped through him as the lurker wrapped her hand into a fist, ripping out the only thing that was keeping her alive. The world grew black, and then, nothing.

Keller Forrest dropped the shield with a sigh as Amalia Davis stepped back from the remains of the shade. The cold bit at Keller's arms as Amalia's eyes reverted to their original hazel green. Tugging her sleeves down, the smaller girl looked up as Keller bent down to touch the ash that had formed when the shade died.

"That wasn't too bad.", Keller said, rubbing her fingers together as Amalia stuffed her cold hands into the pockets of her sweatshirt.

"Wish I could say that for the last one," She said, watching her friend stand onto her feet to wipe her hands off against her jeans. Keller knew the girl was referring to the last ghost they had busted before the shade. Amalia had just missed the thing before Keller had blasted the ghost, fatally injuring it but not enough to kill it. It had faded back to the dark zone, leaving behind a puddle of green ectoplasm.

Keller looked at the brown haired girl with sympathy, patting her shoulder as she checked the time on her wristwatch.

"We all have those days, don't worry about it."

Amalia nodded, walking beside the other girl who was pulling out her phone to check for any messages from Magnus who had recently became acquainted with the cell phone. The smaller girl doubted the time mage would figure out how to use the text messaging system within the short time they had given him the device, but the man was learning.

"When do we leave Amity Parks?", Amalia asked.

"Tomorrow.", Keller responded.


	4. Chapter 4

_Parachute_

Magnus Von Winter was a man of many talents, none of which would ever gain any attention of those with power. He was alright with that predicament. By the age of twenty, Magnus soon realized he was no average human being. He was something more. Now two hundred years later, he had two growing girls under his tutelage that would someday surpass him in power.

It was no accident he had stumbled upon the two by different occasions; he believed it was the will of fate and those who controlled fate that brought him to find the two. Leaning back in his leather chair, Magnus checked the time on his wrist as he crossed his ankles. The hotel was not the best the of living arrangements but it could not be helped. Amity Park was two towns over, the girls tired of traveling without a rest stop chose Rosewood for a night to stay. Though the night was spent with them hunting and Magnus able to kick up his feet.

Glancing down at the slick black device sitting on the coffee table, he debated to pick it up and attempt to call Keller to see if the girls were at least heading back to the hotel for some sleep. Magnus was a lenient father figure, often giving both of the girls enough leeway to make their peer jealous. Both were very capable beings. Magnus was worried about other things that revolved around the Dark Zone. He was no fool; he had noticed the increase of ghosts and other entities not just where gates leading to the world resided but in every town and city. The mage was worried that it was a sign something bigger would come. If that was the case, he wanted Keller and Amalia ready for anything.

The unlocking of the door followed by the soft chatter showed that the said girls had returned from their free time safely. Keller walked into the living area with Amalia close behind, both of them looking slightly exhausted but safe nonetheless. Magnus set down his cellphone as the girls settled into the hotel room. Amalia drew her knees to her chest to rest a small sketch on her lap while Keller went to sit on the edge of the couch.

"How was it?", Magnus asked, clasping his hands together without moving to uncross his ankles. Amalia did not look up from her book while Keller only shrugged with one shoulder, tapping her boot clad feet together.

"There were a couple of ghosts around the town and one shade," Keller said, scratching at her arm, "nothing spectacular. Same old, same old."

Magnus nodded at her response, deep in thought at the girl's reply. He would mention nothing of the broken gate to either of the girls. Tomorrow they would leave for Amity Parks where old friend lives and the girls will start their year at Casper High school which the mage was not too keen about, wishing to instead homeschool the girls. But his good friend had insisted that it was a good school for Keller and Amalia. He would let them have this small bit of normalcy while Magnus dealt with the Dark Zone.

Rubbing his chin, Magnus looked over at the smaller girl, taking note she had not spoken at all since entering the hotel room. She kept her head down towards her book as the pencil flew against the paper. The man could tell Amalia knew he was looking at her, but he assumed that she was ashamed of something that had happened while the two were out. Magnus swept his deep blue gaze to Keller who looked up from studying her nails as he raised his eyebrow at her. The fair-haired girl shrugged her shoulders again, lifting her hands to wiggle her fingers in a matter of a ghost's movement.

Suppressing the urge to grin, the mage turned back to Amalia who finally looked up with a disappointed look on her face. Magnus found this frustrating at times how the hazel eyed girl was so hard on herself, completely lacking the other girl's take-it-as-it-comes mentality. But he found it difficult to be angered Amalia, often doing his best to give her his advice. The night he had found her left a gnarled scar on her heart and it hurt him to see her like this.

"Amalia, dear. You cannot take blame for botched captures," The mage said as she rubbed her cheek, "No one is perfect."

The girl only nodded as he tried to get the point across, hoping that one day she will break from this type of thought process. Keller, meanwhile, coughed into her hand, catching the other's attention.

"Except for uh, me," Keller said, with a sly grin on her face that made Magnus want to put the girl through longer training drill. Amalia allowed herself to smile into her sleeve as the mage leaned back in his chair, snorting in amusement.

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**(finally, finalllyy)**

 _May We All_

Amalia adjusted the strap of her backpack while Magnus droned on about being on the girls best behaviors as she watched the flow of the students of Casper High filter past their car. Keller mumbled something along the lines of,

"We know, Magnus."

The brown-haired girl focussed her attention to what the mage was talking about that made the psychic roll her eyes.

"I know you know, kids,", Magnus said, hands motioning to the school, "I am reminding you that not everyone here is as aware as we are. Please keep things to a minimum."

"What if a shade shows up?", Amalia asked.

"Handle it as well as you can, yes?"

Both girls nodded in sync with each other to the mage, making him smile. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Amalia opened the backseat door to set out into the fall air. Keller followed soon after, shifting the strap of her own backpack. Her eyes skimmed the expanse of the school, taking in its size. Keller noted that this would be their first time attending a school, making her slightly nervous. Magnus rolled down the window, giving the girls a thumbs up with a smile on his face.

"Good luck!"

Both girls groaned as the mage drove off and out of the bus parking lot, leaving them to fend for themselves. Already Keller can feel the stares from other students as they walked up the steps of the school. Amalia stuck close to her friend, not liking the new kid stigma she could feel being plastered to her back. Her friend wore that brutish look on her face that spoke don't-mess-with-me that warded off most of the unwanted attention.

"We gotta find the office to get our schedule.", Amalia said, eyes scanning along the lime green lockers with its odd gray walls. Keller stuffed her hands in the pockets of her blue jeans, amber eyes looking for any kind of sign for the school's office.

"Guess so. We'll find it."

Amalia rolled her eyes at Keller's stubbornness in talking with people, thinking maybe the girls past as a troublemaker would make others not want to be around her. Sighing, Amalia took no notice of the obvious stares from a group of guy wearing the school's colors.

"Just ask someone, Keller."

The amber eyed girl glanced around, a frown on her lips as her gaze landed on the same boys watching them moments before. With a huff, Keller marched right up to a broad chested man with blonde hair a shade brighter than Keller's own hair whose blue eyes widened.

"Hey!"

Amalia had to give the girl credit, the girl either was fearless or had no regards for her own well being. The smaller girl stood behind the psychic as she stared down the group of Amalia now saw were football jocks. The blonde girl studied Keller, looking at her up and down while the other jocks waited for him to say something to this bold girl.

"Hey, what do you want?", he asked, voice sounding arrogant to Amalia's ears as she looked around to see that the other students around them were watching the interaction with shocked expressions.

Keller picked up on the tone of his voice, Amalia figured, because the girl narrowed her amber eyes into slits. She jabbed a ringed finger towards the blond jocks chest sharply before motioning to herself and Amalia who was kindly staying out of the conversation.

"What I want is for you tell me where the office is," Keller said, "In case you haven't noticed, we're new here."

Murmurs filled the halls of the school as the blond frowned at this girl who only stared back at him with an equally deadly look on her face. The entire crowd waited to see what the boy would do as Keller crossed her arms across her chest, tapping her foot against the floor impatiently.

"Down on the left, doll.", He sneered, "you better watch yourself."

The other girl almost laughed the way Keller let out a snort before turning on her heels, grabbing the hazel eyed girls arm to drag her with Keller. Looking over she shoulder, Keller shot the boy a vicious look that would make cheerleaders weep.

"Will do, sweetheart."

Amalia looked to see the boy sputter in shock as the bell rung as a sign for the student to get to their classes. The crowd that had formed broke apart, making the lurker lose sight of their newest foe.

"I don't think that was what Magnus meant when he said 'behave'", Amalia said to the fair-haired girl who only rolled her eyes.

"He started it.", Keller said stubbornly, "now let's find that office."


	6. Chapter 6

_Make Me_

Keller let out a grunt as her eyes landed on the sign that read office in bold black letters, already feeling dread deep in her gut. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice whispered that making does not even ten minutes into the school day was not the best of ideas. It also hurt that voice sounded like a carbon copy of Magnus when he was scolding her.

"I have a feeling that says that guy's going to get back at you", Amalia said, tugging the sleeves of her hoodie over her hands before opening the officer door. Keller only rolled her eyes at the other girl's words.

"He should have watched his tone," The amber eyed girl said, "Maybe if he did, I wouldn't have to put in him his place."

Amalia shook her head, sighing internally at the psychics stubbornness as the two made their way up to the front desk where a small woman with her brown hair pulled back sat, typing away on her computer. Her green eyes looked up at the screen to see the two girls standing in front of her. Pushing up her glasses, the woman gave Keller and Amalia a bright smile as she regarded the two.

"Good Morning!," she said, "You must be the new students, yes?"

"Yeah.", Keller said while Amalia nodded at the woman who was already moving to the large filing cabinet next to another woman who was looking through the mailbox.

"Well," the woman started, "let's find your schedules, ladies."

Keller gave Amalia a look while the woman opened the drawer without waiting for a reply, her fingernails tapping against the side of the cabinet. The hazel eyed girl shrugged her small shoulders in return, stuffing her covered hands into the front of her hoodie. The front desk lady returned within minutes with two pieces of papers in her hands, still smiling brightly at the girls.

"Amaila Davis?"

The young girl raised her hand from her pocket, making the woman lean over the desk to hand over her schedule, taking no heed of her silence. The woman then looked at Keller who only raised her eyebrows as the brown haired lady continued to smile brightly.

"And you must be Keller Forrest.", She said, handing the other paper to the amber eyed girl.

"Uh, yeah?"

"That does it, girls!", She said, clasping her hands together, "would you like someone to be your guides. I know the first day is tough for new students."

The girls both shook their heads, eager to step out of the woman's overly happy smile and bright glow of joy. Amalia held her schedule in her covered hand as Keller nudged her towards the office's door.

"No," Keller blurted, "Thanks. We'll be fine."

"Oh, all right. Good luck!"

Amalia said nothing as she was herded out the door with Keller close behind with her own paper clenched in her hand. The smaller girl noted the increase of students in the halls as the time for classes drew closer.

"Second time I've heard good luck," Keller grumbled, looking over her schedule with narrowed eyes. Lancer for English and Literature. She suppressed the urge to groan. English was the former delinquent's least favorite subject.

Amalia was also looking down at her paper to see World History flashing in her face like a neon light. She hated History. No matter how many times Magnus tried to make it interesting to her, none of it seemed to stick in her head. Keller was the History fanatic, the girl became a sponge when it came to anything to do with the past. Speaking of which, the Lurker felt the other girl looking over her shoulder as she muttered under her breath.

"Lucky.", Keller said, contradicting her earlier comment much to Amalia's amusement. The sound of the bell made both of the girls look to see the flow of the students was shifting to classroom doors, signaling it was time for class.

"Looks like we'll have to meet up later.", Amalia said, not liking not having Keller with her. Anything new made the girl anxious, especially something as big as a new school full of students she didn't know. She felt a hand briefly touch her shoulder before the feeling was gone, making Amalia look to see Keller with an unreadable expression on her face.

"It'll be fine, no worries."

"I hope so."


	7. Chapter 7

_Stop and Stare_

"Shit.", Keller muttered, eyes shifting in between her dreadful paper and the almost empty halls as the less ambitious students milled in after the bell. Keller was neither ambitious nor studious, she was fucking lost.

I mean how hard is it to find the damn English class, The psychic thought as she glared daggers at the paper in her hands. The girl only hoped Amalia had a better time trying to find her first class of the day. Grunting, Keller looked at the sign cards next to all the classrooms, looking for the number that matched the one on her own paper. She felt like she was in the lottery trying to match her numbers fruitlessly.

The amber eyed girl kept up her pace as her eyes shifted through the room numbers for the one she was looking her. Too focussed on her current goal, she barely had time to come to a halt to keep herself from colliding with another student body. The girl opened her mouth to tell the other person to watch where there were going when her eyes met a pair of blue ones that belonged to a boy with raven hair.

"Sorry!", he said quickly, seeing the brutish look on the girl's face, "my bad."

Keller studied the boy's face as she sighed, running her fingers through her fair hair before allowing the stubborn expression ease off her face. She figured that maybe she should attempt to not be a jerk to every single person who crossed her path.

"It's fine," she said, "don't mind me, just lost here."

The boy shouldered the straps of his backpack as recognition flashed on his face before he gave Keller a slightly nervous smile.

"Oh, you're the new student,", He held up his hands in defense when Keller narrowed her eyes on him, "I heard about what happened with Dash."

"Dash, huh, "She responded, remembering the jock as she looked back down at her schedule, "What sort of name is that?"

A shrug.

"Couldn't tell you, everyone calls him that," The boy said, seeing the time on his phone before looking back at Keller who only snorted something like, wonderful.

"Hey, could you possibly point me towards where the English wing is?", Keller asked, relieved that she didn't piss another student off, although this boy was less of an ass than the other one, Dash, from the morning.

"Yeah, sure," He said as Keller held the paper in front of him before making a face when he saw which teacher Keller had, "aw man, Lancer. I'm going to the same class. He's a drag."

"Great, thanks," Keller mumbled, dragging her hand down her face as the other student motioned for her to follow him down the hallway, "I'm Keller by the way."

"Danny," The dark haired boy said, the last part coming out slightly less confident than his first statement, "I can show you around if you want."

Keller's pride reared its head at the exact moment Danny asked, making the girl internally cringe at her own stubborn attitude. Then again, Magnus would be so proud if she could make at least a couple friend within the school. Damn, the girl could just hear the joy in the mage's voice if she told him.

Shrugging her shoulders, the girl allowed herself to fall into step with the raven haired boy who would be just as late as herself.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be fine," she said before asking, "This Lancer teacher isn't a stiff about being late is?"

"Oh no, he might kill us with lines from Pride and Prejudice.", Danny said, holding back the urge to laugh as Keller choked on her own spit.

"You're kidding," she said when the two stopped in front of a closed door as the sound of an older man's lecture did nothing to muffle the dread inside her. End me, Keller thought as Danny cast her a small smile.

"Nope, any special requests for your funeral?"

"Just leave the flowers and get out."


	8. Chapter 8

_Fire and Lightning_

Finding her class was relatively easy for Amalia, it was the introductions that got to the girls nerves as the teacher, Mr. Cogsworth called for the classes attention. The hazel eyed girl felt like an animal on display as the History teacher motioned his hand towards Amalia.

"Now class," He said in a mellow voice, "This is Amalia Davis, please make her feel welcome."

Murmurs filled the air as the girl moved in between the desks to find an empty seat, already feeling like she wanted to melt into a puddle like the way the shades did when she touched them. Anything was better than this. Amalia's gaze wandered around until she heard a girl from her left side called her to get her attention.

"Hey, you can sit here."

A girl with black hair waved her hand in a come hither motion, her boot clad feet were crossed at the ankle, spreading her purple plaid skirt across her lap. Amalia, as soon as the girl spoke, moved to the seat beside the goth as she felt the stares from the other students in the class.

"Thank you", Amalia said, taking the seat with a sigh of relief when she felt the gaze of others move towards Mr. Cogsworth as he begun speaking about the lifestyle of the ancient Romans. Even as the teacher was speaking, the hazel-eyed girl could still feel the gaze of another girl on her back.

Looking over her shoulder, Amalia caught sight of a girl wearing the school's cheerleading uniform, pink bobby pins holding back her long black hair. Another girl, wearing similar colors as the dark-haired girl was leaning close to her, her eyes on Amalia, lips moving as a cruel smile was plastered on her face.

"Ignore them," the girl next to her said, a look of disgust written on her face, "They're all stupid."

"Who are they?", Amalia asked in a low whisper as she looked at the black haired girl who only picked up her pen to jot down what the teacher was saying, prompting the other girl to take out her notebook.

"One was wearing the pink is Paulina," the girl said, jerking her shoulder towards the pretty brunette, "she thinks she's the queen bee around here. I think she's rude. And the other," She said, referring to the blonde cheerleader with a small flower in her hair, "is Star."

Amalia nodded in understanding as the goth turned her back to the cheerleaders with the roll of her eyes, making the lurker glad that someone was willing to talk to her.

"And you are?", she asked, hoping for a name from the girl who allowed a slight smile appear on her face.

"Sam Manson.", she responded, looking at Amalia with pen in hand before turning back to the teacher, "I'll help you to your next class so you don't have to deal with those idiots."

Amalia who was only paying a half attention to what Mr. Cogsworth was saying, could not believe she was already on the road of making a friend. Sam reminded the girl of Keller with her zero fucks attitude and flippant mentality.

"I'd like that," she said when Mr. Cosworth asked the student in the back to answer a question, "This school is kinda big and I get lost easily"

Sam looked at the girl with an easy expression on her face, feeling sorry for the new girl. Already, the goth could see the devious look on the cheerleader's face as she was planning ways to ruin the poor girl's experience at Casper High. Not if I can help it, Sam thought to herself.

"Then it's settled," Sam said, closing her notebook with the slap of her hand, making Amalia look up at the analogue clock in surprise that her first class of the day was already drawing to a close,

"I will personally escort you to tell your classes, then you can meet some of my friends at lunch, okay?"

The hazel eyed girl could only nod at the bluntness of the goth, admiring her ability to reach out to help out Amalia.

"O-okay."


	9. Chapter 9

_Close_

"Late again, Fenton.", a tall burly man with a growing bald spot said as Keller stood behind Danny who only sighed through his nose. Keller, from her spot behind the door, could hear the other students in the class snickering from their seats. Through the crack between the door and the threshold, she could make out a familiar blonde haired jock and the girl held back the urge to groan.

"Hey Mr. Lancer," Danny said, smiling nervously as he scratched the back of his neck under the gaze of the English teacher, "just was helping a new student to their class."

Lancer's eyebrows raised as Keller took the cue to step into the classroom, causing the said blonde jock let out a hiss of surprise that was followed by a low whisper. Keller internally cried as Danny had moved the attention off himself as Lancer rubbed his chin in thought, eyes looking down at the schedule in her hand. His gaze shifted to Danny who gave the English teacher his best shit-eating grin.

"I suppose that would a plausible excuse for being late," Lancer said calmly before narrowing his eyes as practically yelled out, "If you weren't late for my class almost every day!"

"But-", Danny started, trying to save himself from Lancer's wrath with not avail as Keller's gaze moved to the faces of the classroom until she met a certain jock's annoyed eyes. Dash.

"No excuses, Fenton! This is the fifth time this week!"

The fifth time, eh? Keller thought, impressed with Danny's tardiness considering it was only Wednesday. Her eyes were still on Dash who glared back with the equal fury, no paying so much as a smidge of attention to Lancer and Danny.

The volume of Lancer's voice made the amber eyed girl look away from the fuming jock and Danny cringed at the volume of the teacher's voice as the rest of the class watched with a mixture of amusement and snickers. The psychic was nervous, and she wasn't even the one who was being reprimanded. This teacher was a force to be reckoned with when it came to rule breaking, Keller realized.

"I-"

"Detection!"

"Ugh, nevermind.", Danny said, shoulders slumping as a sigh left his lips while Keller stood awkwardly next to the raven haired boy. He gave Keller a god-help-you look before moving to find his seat.

She felt a part of her soul die a little when the English teacher turns his gaze to her, crossing his big arms over his chest as he swept his arms over the expanse of the classroom as if telling her to find a seat. Danny stuffed his hands into his pockets as he moved to the other side of the classroom where a dark skinned boy was seated with a sympathetic look on his face.

"And I'm guessing you're late because you were lost, Ms. Forrest?", Lancer asked, making air quotes around the word 'lost' while Keller resisted the urge to blast the shoes off this teacher.

"Well yeah," Keller said, "I've never been here before."

"And you can prove that?"

"Why don't you check yourself", the girl said, "my proof is right here.", Keller finished, waving her schedule in front of her like a flag while Lancer's pursed his lips in response. Can she prove that she was new? What sort of question is that?

A blanket of silence filled the room as Keller stuffed the paper back in the pocket of her blue jeans while holding Lancer's steady gaze. After what seemed like minutes, the teacher slowly nodded his head, impressed with the girl who didn't look away as he finally picked up a book off his desk.

"Well," He said casting a look at Danny who sunk low in his seat, "let's not have that happen again. It's a bad habit to pick up."

The entire let out a sigh as Lancer picked back up on his lecture as Keller moved to the empty seat next to the dark-skinned boy whose glasses were perched on the edge of his nose. Danny perked up when Keller set down her bag next to the boys.

"Man, you got serious balls," the boy said in a low whisper over Danny's desk to avoid Lancer from having another meltdown. Keller shrugged her shoulders as she reached into her bag to find something to write with.

"Is he always like this," Keller asked, "or is he having a bad day?"

"Oh if seeing Danny counts as a bad day then yeah, he's always like that.", the boy said, making the other boy flick his pen at him with a glare.

"Shut up, Tucker.", The raven haired boy said while the other boy, Tucker only grinned at the half attempt to keep his mouth closed. Tucker leaned closer, eyes big with wonder while Danny leaned back in his seat to give him more room to crowd Keller.

"Well if you weren't always you know," Tucker started, giving Danny a look that Keller couldn't quite place.

"Tuck!", Danny hissed, making Keller raise her eyebrows as the dark skinned boy only rolled his eyes, raising his hands in mock defense. She wondered what exactly Tucker was referring to as his brown gaze turned to Keller, giving her no time to ask Danny what he was talking about.

"Okay, Okay. Anyway," Tucker said before lowering his voice "I heard you gave Dash a good metaphorical kick in his ass. That's chill."

Speaking of which, Keller looked out of the corner of her eye to see the very jock glaring daggers at the back of her head, jaw clenched as he held his pencil in a death grip.

"He obviously didn't take it too well," Keller said, taking notes of what Lancer was droning on about, her mind somewhere else, "He probably hates my guts."

"Join the club," Danny said, "He's been on my case since middle school."

Keller's eyebrow furrowed, not understanding why Dash would pick on Danny when there were other people she saw the jock could zero on. She figured that the boy most likely did what she had done and the blonde haired boy just couldn't let it go.

"That's shitty," She said to Danny, "I'm sorry, Danny."

"I'm used to it, two more years and that'll be it," The raven haired boy said with a shrug while Tucker not liking being ignored waved his hand in front of him.

"Hate to ruin this tender moment but," Tucker said, earning another glare from Danny as he turned back to Keller who looked worried, "You should hang with us at lunch with our other friend."

"Oh yeah?"

"Sure, you'll like her. What do you say?", Danny asked while Tucker made a face to the back of the other boys head.

"She'll get you to convert to eating grass but she's cool.", Tucker said, adding the last part for the sake of not pissing Danny off. Keller only stared at the two before letting out a huff of amusement at the two.

"Sure."


End file.
